Two To Tango
by Orion's Star
Summary: Hermione teaches Ron to tango, but one of the steps he shows her isn't in the dance... R/H. Zip-do, and Happy Apocalypse Day!


**_Two To Tango_**   
_by anime_angel2000_

  
  


Hermione sighed, looking around her large kitchen. She cringed at the vision of plates, stacked up to the ceiling. Food was strewn all over the counters. Peter Gabriel wailed from a small, tinny radio. She finally smiled, feeling relieved that she wasn't the mother of Ron and Harry. Having them for a week was enough. 

_I don't really hate you_

She looked toward the living room. The Christmas tree was standing there in all its glory, lording the presents underneath it. It had never been able to hold so many. Hermione was glad to be home for Christmas, and she was glad that Ron and Harry had come. 

_I don't care what you do_

She glanced back at the kitchen, deciding, "I'm going to have fun with this, no matter what." Using her mop as her partner, she practiced the tango, a dance she had learned in her dance classes over the summer. She dipped, putting on foot back, seeing as her partner could not support her. The music was a little slow and much too American to be tango, but she didn't care. She spun and stepped to the music, unaware of the dirty kitchen around her, not worried about her homework, smiling to herself. 

_We were made for each other_

She was pulled back to reality when she heard, "Is that how people clean in the Muggle world?" Ron was looking at her with an innocent face, but an evil glint in his eye. He smiled, and she gave up glaring at him. She started to laugh, and he joined in.__

_Me and you_

When they had calmed down, Ron asked sincerely, "Really, though--was that the tango?" She smiled. "Yes. Would you like to learn it?" Ron looked at her skeptically, but finally said, "Sure, I guess."   
She took his hand, and said, "Okay, I'm going to hold this hand, and you are going to put your other arm around my waist, like this..." she took his arm and put it around her waist, and looked up, her nose mere centimeters from his. Her cheeks were suddenly warm, and she noticed that his ears were turning pink. He smiled, saying, "and?" 

_I want to be somebody_

"There, you've got it," she said, as he step with the rhythm of the song, matching her movements. He was a surprisingly good dancer, and he caught on quickly, improvising beautifully for the steps Hermione couldn't remember. "Hey, you're a pretty good dancer," she said, laughing.   
"You're a great teacher," he said, smiling with her. She stepped back, leading him along, and suddenly remembered why she hadn't taught anyone this dance before. Blushing, she said, almost whispering, "Now.. you have to dip me." Ron looked at her, curiously. "Okay," he said, confused at her reaction to the next step. 

_You were like that, too_

He quickly realized why the dance required two when he saw the next move. She leaned back, her slender frame supported by his arm, one leg stretched gracefully, bare toes pointed. He bent over her, so close to her face he could feel her breath on his cheeks. He looked onto her soft, pale face as the world faded into the distance.__

_When you're not given, you learn to take___

She was trapped in those brilliant eyes, as if she and he were the only two people on earth. Their closeness suddenly registered in her brain, and every place he touched her felt warm. He moved in closer, and her eyes closed. His soft lips pressed against hers, sending warm chills through her body. A comforting warmth spread through her, and she knew her soul had found its companion, as two pieces fit into one, their lives forever entwined. A crystal future, now so clear to her. Nothing mattered any more. Just him. She returned his kiss fully, glad there was nobody else awake. 

And I will take you...   
  


D/C: All characters copyright JK Rowling 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000 and WarnerBrothers 2000. Lyrics copyright Peter Gabriel. The author of this story does not intend to plagerize these items in any way. Thank You.

A/N: Zip-doo! What a formal disclaimer! Anyway, Voldie is cooL! um, well, it's 11 at night now, so I think I'll post it tomorrow or later tonight, cause I live in CA, and it's probably like, two or something in other places. Also, sorry it kinda stunk, I've never written one quite like that afore. It would be fun to to draw a piccy for it! Okay, love ya! don't drink and drive! Happy New Year!   



End file.
